


Birds of a feather

by MysteryOnions



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryOnions/pseuds/MysteryOnions
Summary: Yo what if there was a fic where Gyro and Poe met because Gyro accidentally turned Poe back into a duck when he was trying to do some vague science stuff with ravens?
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Poe de Spell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. That’s no Raven

It was a long night of failed experimentation. Gyro had just one more study to conduct and then he could go home. There was a Raven giving off a strange electrical field and potentially could be used to power his next great invention. With a sigh Gyro locked the bird into the reactor and flipped the switch. If it was a magical or lightning based animal it would have no trouble powering a small light bulb. At first nothing happened but then a burst of purple electricity surrounded the raven and made the poor light bulb shatter. When the smoke settled the raven was replaced with a green duck dressed in black. He smiled and waved. Gyro waved back. "Ca- Hellooooo my name is Poe. Would you be so kind as to let me out of here?" The not raven asked. Gyro was so dumb founded it took him a second to find his voice. "Oh my gosh... I can turn ravens into people!" He finally said. "I'm actually a born duck that was cursed a few years back. If you let me out of here I'll reward you handsomely." Poe said tapping on the glass window. Gyro didn't move to free him and crossed his arms. "I've heard that one before. Let me guess. If I let you out you also won't destroy my lab?" He scoffed. Poe observed his surroundings. "It is a rather fine laboratory. I'd hate to deprive the world of its fascinating creations or further still the brilliant scientist who saved me from a life of eating worms." He crooned. Gyro had to admit that this raven duck thing was good at flattery but he couldn't take any chances. "Clearly the only way to settle this is to repeat the experiment." Gyro proclaimed. "And then when you see I'm telling the truth you'll open the door?" Poe asked. "We'll see." Gyro said, half paying attention as he brought out another raven and reactor.  
Gyro watched with bated breath as the second raven just stood there cleaning it's wings. Then Poe finally said "Seeing how it hasn't turned into another duck yet I believe it's safe to say I'm not one of your creations." Gyro had to admit that it definitely seemed that way. "That doesn't mean that I can trust you but seeing how I have no reason to keep you here now I'll just weal you out of my lab so if you go berserk when I open the door it won't make a mess in here." He said. Gyro hoisted Poe's reactor with a dolly and "escorted" him out to the surface. Once gyro made sure that he was at a safe distance after they got outside he pressed the button to open the mechanical door.  
As if afraid that he might turn into a raven again Poe carefully stepped out and gave a sigh of relief when he didn't change back. "Thank you again for freeing me. You have my word as Poe De Spell that you won't regret this." He said. 'Poe De spell' as in Magica De Spell!?’ Thought Gyro. He was so stunned by the idea of having anything to do with Magica he didn't even move as Poe grasped both of his hands and told him to "Look for a gift basket in your near future." And then flew off. As Poe disappeared in the starry sky Gyro's stammering turned into screaming until he finally managed to shout "I JUST FREED MAGICA'S BROTHER!!!"


	2. Poe makes a gift basket

When Poe finally arrived at his castle in the dead of night he wasn’t surprised to see the window still broken and his throne covered in cobwebs. Magica wouldn’t have wanted to be reminded of him after he left. It must’ve been ages since anybody stepped foot in here. At least the commoners' fear of the De Spell family kept them from picking the palace dry. However there was no hurry to worry about that now. First he was going to make the promised gift basket using what he could find. Money was out of the question. Scrooge must've taken it all when he won that fight. Poe cringed at the memory of leaving her. He was just a stupid bird but he should’ve recognized her. Back to the matter at hand the only things of value that were left were a few petty magical trinkets and some flowers from his now overgrown garden.  
Poe didn’t want to send any mixed messages or curse the Scientist so he had to choose carefully. A small bag of miscellaneous magic stones for whatever his curse exactor was supposed to do and enchanted but safe Zinnias to represent that he wouldn’t forget his kindness for a long time. It was almost perfect but missing something. Perhaps he should go down to the village and demand offerings. No. That would attract attention and without Magica he wouldn’t be nearly as powerful. Then it hit him. Mortals were completely obsessed with good fortune so all this assortment needed was a lucky charm. Perhaps a rabbit's foot? Not something at all powerful but a quaint show of goodwill.

()()()

It was a few days after the raven Incident when Gyro finally heard from Poe again. It was in the form of a goodie basket right outside of his apocalypse bunker. He supposed the secret zombie bunker in the mountains would be the first place someone would go when looking for a super scientist but was thankful it wasn’t the wrath of Magica or Scrooge knocking at his door for accidentally bringing back a powerful sorcerer. Magica could be especially angry because she’s probably the one who turned Poe into a raven in the first place. Maybe Poe knew that and the goodie basket was here to protect him. After heavily examining it with the help of a bulb bot it was deemed safe and Gyro brought it inside. The immaculately weaved black basket contained a bag of glowing rocks, some immortal looking zinnias, … and A LUCKY RABBITS FOOT! “Now we’re talking! This must be one of the most powerful things he owns.” Gyro said as he tied it to one of his belt loops. At least if Magica came a knocking she’d have another thing coming.


End file.
